The invention relates generally to a gravesite memorial display and, more particularly, to a gravesite memorial display for use in displaying items that were significant to the deceased.
Headstones at gravesites generally contain a deceased's name and birth and death dates, but rarely contain any information particular to the life of the deceased, such as achievements or interests. Loved ones and friends often desire a more specific reminder of the life of the deceased when they visit the cemetery. Friends and family may also want a display at the gravesite that informs other visitors of the life of the deceased.
Specifically, it may be desired that a memorial display include information about the hobbies, awards, family, and job of the deceased. This information is too detailed to be included on a headstone or other grave marker.